


The Jazz Age

by Savva



Series: My FanArt [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sshg_exchange, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savva/pseuds/Savva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diagon Alley, 1920</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jazz Age

**Author's Note:**

> Was created for SSHG promptfest.
> 
> Prompt: Snape and Hermione in the period costume of your choice, but not Regency or Renaissance (i.e., something we don't often see).
> 
> Prompter: claire-deverte@livejournal
> 
> Note: Digital art, photomanipulation, airbrushing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters and images belong to their rightful owners. This is for entertainment only and no profit is being sought or gained.


End file.
